Coming of Age
by Bopbepop
Summary: Arthur was eighteen. He was coming of age. Uther watched as his son walked on the path ahead without turning back. Hint of ArthurxMerlin.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of _Merlin. _BBC does.

Pairing: Hint of ArthurxMerlin

Summary: Arthur was eighteen. He was coming of age. Uther watched as his son walked on the path ahead without turning back.

Warning: Annoying syntax. Ridiculously short. First attempt at a Merlin fic.

* * *

Ever since Arthur was eight he and his father would go on their annual hunting trip to the western forest where a herd of deer usually came to hide from the coming heat of summer. They never took any knights or servants with them. Only themselves and their gears. Every summer his father preferred Arthur's company over that of his advisors' and Arthur preferred his father's presence over that of his friends'. Arthur killed his first hare when he was ten and his first stag when he was eleven. His father said very little but Arthur knew that he was immensely proud of his growing son.

It was an unspoken fact that both father and son loved this routine. Throughout the year Uther was too busy being king and Arthur was too busy making his majesty proud. Summer was the only time when both of them were father and son. It comforted Arthur to know that his father was here even if his mother wasn't and it comforted Uther to know that his son was here even if his wife wasn't.

Arthur treasured each summer he spent with his father. He remembered the soft chirping of birds and the wind singing through the branches. He remembered the crunching of twigs and bushes underneath the new pair of leather boots that his father had commissioned for him. He remembered following his father's back when he was younger and crouching by his father's side when he was older. He remembered the light filtering through the leaves in the morning and the fire crackling by their bedrolls in the night. But most of all Arthur remembered the light of pride in his father's eyes when he shot down a game and the feeling of trust between them as they rode back to the castle.

Yesterday the ambassadors from Mercia came and the hostility between the two nations promised that the peace talk will last for a month or more. Uther had planned to take their annual trip after this conference. It would be a little later than they were used to but at least there was a plan for it.

However this summer was different. Arthur was eighteen. He was old enough to understand responsibility without his father telling him. He knew that Uther must stay behind and focus on being king. This was something bigger than both of them.

Arthur would usually take the summer hunting trip with his father. But this year he wanted to take Merlin with him because his father needed to be king and hunting with Merlin would be fun even though Arthur might not be able to bring any game back. He wanted to tell Uther this but he couldn't. Something between them was changing. Arthur felt that he was going to lose something important if he went with Merlin instead of his father.

So one evening Arthur told his father that he wanted to go hunting with Merlin. Uther laughed and said how do you expect to catch anything if you go with that boy? he does not even know his left from his right.

Arthur defended Merlin and said there is more to him than what's on the surface. Uther said indeed there is. At this both father and son paused. The implication behind Arthur's words did not go by unnoticed. However both of them had a silent pact of understanding. The implication that Merlin might be a little magic was ignored. Uther was not a king at this moment because he was Arthur's father. So he kept this silent pact between them.

Arthur relaxed. He understood their silent pact. However he would have to be careful because he did not know when Uther was his father and when he wasn't.

Uther asked when are you leaving? Arthur said we are leaving tomorrow. Uther was surprised and asked why so soon? Arthur replied because Merlin's incompetence would stall their trip to twice as long. At this both father and son chuckled. Sobering from the brief amusement Uther said did you prepare the gear? Arthur said everything is ready.

Surprising his son Uther asked did you pack your sword? Arthur said yes I did. The sword that Arthur packed was the same sword that Uther had gotten him for his birthday.

His father nodded before standing up and walking toward his closet to retrieve a long wooden box with intricate carving that Arthur recognized as the Pendragon's traditional design. Uther unlocked the box. He handed it to Arthur and said why don't you take this instead?

Arthur opened the box to see a beautiful blade resting in a nest of black satin. Uther said it's been in the Pendragon possession for decades and only the rightful sovereign of this nation could wield it.

He recognized this sword. In his father's younger days he would win in numerous tournaments and fight in numerous wars with it. When the his wife was alive Uther would always tie one of Igraine's ribbons at the hilt of the sword for luck. In the days when magic still roamed free Uther would send it to the Great Lake to be purified by the Lady that resided there. It was rumored to be born from the Old Religion and blessed by the Great Dragon. However after Igraine's death Uther had locked the sword away.

Arthur grasped the sword by its handle and slowly took it out of the box. Father handed him this blade. Father handed him a Pendragon heirloom. Father handed him a sword that was only for the hands of a king.

With this knowledge, their relationship shifted. Something was breaking, but something else was forming. Arthur felt a strange surge of independence as he held the sword in his hand.

"Its name is Excalibur," said Uther.

"Excalibur," Arthur said. "I will guard this sword with my life," he vowed.

"It will guard _you_ for the rest of your life," Uther corrected.

There was no more words exchanged between them, but Arthur understood.

The next morning, Arthur dragged a half-asleep Merlin out of bed to the courtyard where their horses were waiting with the gears. Merlin complained about Arthur's sadistic nature of wanting to torture him, and Arthur snorted and said that Merlin is the worst manservant ever. Despite his early morning annoyances, Merlin shot Arthur a smile, and Arthur smiled back, the warm knowledge that this trip would be just for the two of them lingered softly in the air.

In a few hours they will be in the western forest, birds chirping and wind singing through the branches overhead. Merlin will be walking by Arthur's side; his new leather boots that Arthur had commissioned for him will crunch the twigs and bushes underneath. The light will filter through the leaves in the morning, and the fire will crackle by their bedrolls at night. The pride will light Merlin's eyes as he watches his future king bathes in glory, and the trust will solidified between the two as they return to the castle. Arthur and Merlin will look in each others' eyes and see all that is the future spreading ahead of them.

With Excalibur on one side and his magician on the other, Arthur rode confidently toward the awaiting horizon without his father.

As the western wind rushed through his window, Uther stood by and watched as his son walked on the path ahead without turning back.


End file.
